


Stuck Together

by Cambiontwins



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy brings Jana lunch at work, and they get stuck in an elevator (Warning spanking).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Wolfblood, with Maddy and Jana as characters and the tags S&M and Elevator. This fic takes place in a future where Maddy came back, also Maddy and Jana is a couple, and the girls are now in their 20s. Incubi wants me to tell you guys that this week’s draw was done by a program I wrote (what can I say some brother's like to brag).  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Stuck Together:

Maddy didn't like Canada that much or that's what she told everyone who asked what her reason was for coming home, that and she missed her friends and the house she grew up in. No one knew that she came back because she couldn't stop thinking about Jana; she loved her but never told anyone that's why when she heard Jana was back she went home.

Maddy was more than a little surprised to hear how disappointed Jana was when she arrived and Maddy wasn't there, that piece of information gave Maddy hope that Jana might feel the same way.

Jana was the one waiting for Maddy at the airport when she arrived but it wasn't the romantic airport ran into each other’s arms kind of reunion. Jana helped Maddy with her bags and took her to her home which the two of them were going to share since Jana never bothered to get her own place, she liked the reminder that Maddy once lived there and will now once again live there.

Jana took a job at Segolia along with Tom and Shannon, Tom was mostly working in security and Shannon was working under Dr. Whitewood. Being the only wild wolfblood in the company allowed Jana to get promoted faster than the others which is why she is in a manager position, while the others are still working their way up.

Maddy took over the dinner and made it a huge hit it’s the go to place in the town now, it took awhile for Maddy and Jana to become a couple but it happened everyone was so happy. Shannon told them that it was about time since they already lived together and acted like a married couple; the two just blushed and said nothing.

Their relationship started out slow much like their friendship going on dates trying to become a full on couple but it was hard since neither of them had really done anything like this. It took them even longer to take the next step in their relationship, but both girls became good friends with the internet and learned all they needed to know.

When the night finally came where they consummated their love it was nothing short of wonderful and it only brought them closer soon their sex life became very active. The two of them became so bad that the others tried to keep them away from the work places, but they kept finding ways to go visit each other cause some days they just couldn’t wait to get home.

That brings us to the present where Maddy is humming to herself while packing a lunch picnic basket full of all Jana's favourite foods, she and Jana decided that they were going to have lunch in Jana's office and maybe a little desert (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

Carefully Maddy places the picnic basket in the passenger seat even going as far as buckling it in, than got in the car herself and made her way to Jana. Jana was already outside of the building waiting for Maddy, pacing back and forth looking very much like a crazy person she wasn't even trying to hide her excitement.

When Maddy parked her car Jana all but ran to the car if she was in her wolf form her tail would be wagging, as soon as Maddy stepped out of the car Jana gave her a kiss that left her swooning. By the time Maddy came back to her senses Jana had already got the picnic basket and was by her side really to lead her inside.

The two walked hand in hand into the building Jana tried to pull Maddy towards the stairs but she pulled Jana towards the elevator. Jana never liked taking the elevator she much rather preferred the stairs.

Jana knew that if Maddy wanted them to take the elevator than that's what they were going to do, Jana would never admit it to anyone but she really liked it when Maddy took the rule of Alpha. Even though they are both Alpha females they are equal in their relationship no one is the leader, and that's just the way they liked it.

Maddy pressed the button of the elevator, held Jana’s hand tight so that she wouldn’t try to escape and waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor. The doors that opened sound more like a cage that unlocked to Jana the wolf inside of her told her that elevators were danger, something to be avoided.

Maddy did really not see the harm in using the elevator after all it was the faster option, and to Maddy anything that got them to Jana’s office the fastest was the way to go no questions asked. Maddy had to pull Jana into the elevator, Jana showed her nervousness with her bright yellow eyes but Maddy just squeezed her hand to show her support.

The elevator ride was quite for the most part, that is until the elevator was about half way to the floor Jana’s office is on, it was then that a huge, loud bang that was accompanied by the whole building shaking sounded through the walls.

When this happened the two girls jumped into each other’s arms for safety which caused them to fall to the floor of the elevator. “Don’t worry we have backup generators” said Jana in a panicked voice more to remind herself than tell Maddy, the two waited for about 15 minutes for the backup generators to kick in.

After 15 minutes they knew something bad happened down stairs, so Maddy took her cell phone out and tried to get a signal while Jana on the other hand was trying to claw her way out. When Maddy couldn’t get a signal she just stood there for a few minutes watching her girlfriend freak out completely.

“Jana we need to stay came” said Maddy while grabbing Jana to keep her still in her arms, Jana was on the edge of transforming the only thing keeping her in her human form right now was Maddy’s arms. “I hate small spaces, you know that” said Jana clinging to Maddy, Maddy not knowing what else to do kissed Jana softly, to which Jana moaned and quickly deepened the kiss making Maddy moan.

Maddy knew that they were about to have to make love in the elevator, but that thought kind of just turned her on more that along with how Jana was taking control. The two girls only broke the kiss long enough to get rid of all their clothes, once all the clothes were out of the picture Jana pushed Maddy against the wall still kissing her senseless.

Maddy has been dying to try something but she didn’t know how to ask Jana, but right now seemed like the perfect time since Jana seemed to be very horny and they were stuck in an elevator so Jana couldn’t run away. Maddy breaks the kiss making Jana, attack her neck instead; trying to breathe and will her body to not short circuit Maddy lovingly pushes Jana away.

Jana looks at Maddy questionably she was about to ask what was wrong when Maddy blurted the words “I want to try something new, but only if you want too”. “Something new, like what exactly?” asked Jana sceptically she could see how nervous Maddy was to ask and it in turn was making her nervous.

“Iwantyoutospankme” said Maddy much too fast with a deep blush, Jana looked at her with a frown trying very hard to decipher what her girlfriend just said “What?” she finally asked. Looking away with a blush the seemed to be getting deeper by the second Maddy repeated what she said just slower this time “I want you to spank me”, Now finally hearing what her girlfriend said Jana could only look at her with wide eyes.

“Oh uhm ok, if that’s what you want” said Jana when it all sunk in, this caused Maddy to look at her with only love and wonder in her eyes. Maddy kissed Jana deeply making her moan, Jana hoping that this would come naturally to her made Maddy turn around and hold on to the railing.

“Just say stop and I’ll stop ok?” said Jana, she waited till Maddy nodded than experimentally gave Maddy’s butt a quick firm slap, causing Maddy to let out something between a gasp and a moan. Jana now happy that it really did seem to please Maddy started spanking Maddy with meaning, liking the way it sounded when her hand made contact with Maddy’s ass.

Maddy was now moaning more than anything else to say she liked this would be an understatement she absolutely loved this bending over while Jana spanked her. When Maddy’s ass started to look much too red for Jana’s liking she rubbed them to smooth the pain a bit, when Maddy tried to turn back around Jana stopped her by slipping two fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

Both Jana and Maddy moaned loudly when Jana entered Maddy, Maddy from the pleasure and Jana from how wet the spanking made Maddy. Jana started up with fast almost punishing thrusts, making Maddy moan louder than she ever has, this only spared Jana on more so she just went faster and harder.

Jana was thrusting her fingers in and out of Maddy so hard and fast that Maddy was pushed forward with every thrust. Reaching around Jana grabbed one of Maddy’s breasts and started playing with the nipple and started biting and sucking Maddy’s neck leaving lots of bit marks in her wake.

Maddy’s orgasm took them both by surprise, Maddy screamed Jana’s name so loudly that if no one knew they were trapped in the elevator they do now. Slowly bringing Maddy down from orgasmic bliss Jana held her tight and brought them both to the ground slowly, sitting on their clothes Jana put Maddy on her lap to recover.

The two of them sat there till Maddy turned around and sat in Jana’s lap their pussy perfectly aligned; Maddy started rolling her hips to get just the right amount of friction between them. Together they got into the perfect rhythm as they always do, the position they are in is the perfect for skin on skin contact and kissing.

In this moment they poured all their love into every thrust of the hips, every kiss, every touch, and every movement was pure love. Jana really hoped that Maddy was close because the spanking and Maddy cumming brought her so close to cumming herself that she really didn’t need much.

Maddy was the first to cum, which was no surprise seeing as she was still sensitive from her first orgasm, Jana let go as soon as she saw Maddy cum kissing Maddy deeply and moaning into her mouth. Being this close to one another always made their hearts flutter with excitement and love; slowly the two girls came down from their high kissing slowly and passionately.

They were still basking in the afterglow of their love making when the doors of the elevator opened suddenly to show a first worried Shannon and Tom than a blood red Shannon and Tom, Tom ran away while Shannon turned around and waited for the two of them to get dressed mumbling about how worried she was and all this time they were more than fine and busy as usually.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t seem to get out of the Wolfblood archive lol, hope you guys like this fic.  
> Dear Elindithas Darksbane if you are reading this I have not forgotten about your request I’ve just been busy I will try to have it done before Christmas. Succubi.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
